Bounty by Proxy
The quest starts by talking to Hraykken Bender, who is near the Meatlump King in the lower levels of the Meatlumps Base in Coronet. Revenge at Last Level: 65 Rewards: *59142 XP *7382 credits Hraykken Bender tells players that his brother, Draykken Bender needs help assaulting a droid factory. Your are given a waypoint and told to meet with Draykken Bender near Tyrena /way -7339 -4000. In the nearby bunker, as Draykken tells you, are the "most evil droids ever known to the Galaxy". Draykken thoughtfully decides to wait outside the bunker and look after communications. You are tasked with destroying driods as follows: *Destroy 21 helper droids (found all over the bunker, and they DB) *Defeat QU3-3N (lvl 65 elite) located at /wp -7366 -3878 /way orange -7366 -3878 QU3-3N; Return to Draykken outside the bunker when finished to collect your reward. Note: The Helper Droids give you tips for playing SWG during Pre-CU Side Quest Those Things Last Forever Level: 65 Rewards: *59142 XP *6854 credits Just inside the entrance you will see C-3PO and R2-D2. Speak with C-3PO to start another quest in the same bunker. *Collect 9 Helper Droid interface units located at the following waypoints. /wp purple corellia -7261 -3905 Droid Unit #1; /wp purple corellia -7263 -3878 Droid Unit #2; /wp purple corellia -7322 -3840 Droid Unit #3; /wp purple corellia -7322 -3915 Droid Unit #4; /wp purple corellia -7284 -3958 Droid Unit #5; /wp purple corellia -7329 -3987 Droid Unit #6; /wp purple corellia -7366 -3878 Droid Unit #7; /wp purple corellia -7369 -3965 Droid Unit #8; /wp purple corellia -7381 -3917 Droid Unit #9; Once all have been found, return to C-3PO for your reward. Bountied!! Level: 65 Rewards: *59142 XP *7696 credits Seeing as you are in such a destructive mood, Draykken sends you to find his brother Louis Bender outside Kor Vella. Outside Kor Vella, you are met by a Meatlump named Voba Duey (/wp -3133 3162). Duey informs you that Louis is no longer around as he was kidnapped by the Bounty Hunter Bossk, whom you will all remember from Episode V. Bossk has kidnapped Louis as part of a twisted bounty hunter plan involving all of the Bender Brothers. Voba sends you to a meeting with Bossk, who can be found in a small tent nearby at /wp -2639 2933. Bossk will hand Louis over to you if you perform a few simple tasks for you. He asks you to take care of Lucien who is responsible for the bounty on the Bender Brothers and is in the nearby bunker (/wp -2712 2868). The bunker is populated by CL65 Bofa Treat Thugs. Once in the bunker: *Talk to then Kill Lucien (lvl 65 elite) /wp -2650 2916 *Kill 19 Bofa Treat Thugs Return to Bossk to collect your reward. Bounty By Proxy Level: 65 Rewards: *75000 XP *12837 credits *choice of a CL55 weapon **Modified Precise Knuckler **Modified Precise Lightning Cannon **Modified Precise DL 44 **Modified Precise Striker Pistol **Modified Precise Laser Carbine **Modified Precise E-11 Carbine Bossk asks you to help him with some other bounties on Lok. You are send to meet with his associate near the Spaceport of Nym's by the River, Balfur Jhcor, at /wp 579 5352. Jhcor gives you details about the three targets that you will need to find. *Joti Laike (lvl 65 elite) is a wandering spawn who moves around. Sometimes found by the "Quarter Master" or /way 639 11 5095. If not look near the Bank or the Cantina in Nym's Stronghold to find him. also found at /way 256 12 4989. *Sardeye Elgrin (lvl 65 elite) is inside the Droid Engineer Cave POI at /wp 3317 -4903. The Cave itself is crawling with lvl 50+ droids, once inside take the LEFT path to find her. /way orange 3201 -4848 Sardeye; *Oono Mor'lin (lvl 65 elite) is a Gungan who lives near the Great Kimogila Skeleton POI /wp 4570 -1093 After all 3 are defeated return to Balfur Jhcor at Nym's Stronghold. Speak with him and he will attack you. He is a lvl 65 elite also. He will stop attacking when his health gets down to about 25% at which time he will beg your forgiveness and offer you your reward. You will be directed to the nearby Vana Sage for the start of a new Theme Park. Category:Meatlumps Theme Park Category:CL 65 and higher Category:Corellia quests